dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trenchcoat
Trenchcoat is a prideful Angel, self-proclaimed rival of Jacket, who came from a prestigious family in Western Heaven. His weapon is a very large bladed boomerang named Duel Belter. He doesn't use it in battle because it's too heavy for him, so he uses his metal-heeled boots. He is currently a Fallen Angel and a member of Tee's gang. Appearance Trenchcoat has incredibly pale, almost white, skin, with a slim, unbuilt body. He's appears to be about 17 physically, and is around that in age. He has slick black hair, pinned up on the back of his head and slicked sideways out of his face. He has bright silver eyes, which are a trademark of his family. Trenchcoats usual outfit consists of his signature dark blue trenchcoat, a purple turtleneck, and black pants. He almost exclusively wears anything with a heel, usually with a metal or rubber-covered metal sole. Henshin Trench's henshin includes a white trenchcoat with purple accents and a high collar, thigh-high stockings with silver crosses, and knee-high heeled boots, with incredibly high heels. He also wears silver and purple rings, and a giant cross as a hair clip. Personality Trenchcoat is incredibly proud and irritable. He sees himself as superior to everyone, especially to other Angels, and especially Jacket. He's very moody and prone to outbursts, mostly just shouting. He's confrontational, even after he's been called out. Despite this, he has a heart of gold and treasures his friendships. He's the epitome of tsundere, never showing his true feelings. He also has a lot of internal insecurities, mostly to do with his family. Background Born as an Angel, Trenchcoat developed a feeling of superiority and looked down on anyone who wasn't. The "Coat" family was a well-respected line of Angels with a considerable amount of wealth. They believed, Trench was taught to believe, in preserving the purity of their "naturally sinless souls". At a young age, however, Trenchcoats only living family, his older brothers, Waistcoat and Loungecoat, were kicked out of Heaven for their own heinous crimes on the public. One being so greedy, he was able to convince the general public their Heavens were worthless, the other for lust. Trenchcoat was considered the only good child in the family after that, so he was free of judgment. He swore not to follow in their footsteps, but eventually forgot all about it because he realized he had the house to himself. However, his family's "teachings" remained with him. A lot of Trenchcoat's bullying actions were swept under the rug by his victims because of his family name, perhaps even because he was the only good part of his family that was left in Heaven. Eventually, there was one Angel that was completely effected by his "prestige", and that was Jacket. In fact, Jacket often thought his incessant bullying was an open opportunity to pester Trench constantly. Eating his food, bothering him in class, always attempting to get his attention or annoy him one way or another. Furthermore, Jacket seemed to have the greatest of luck and, somehow, a personality that attracted everyone. It came to a point where Trench was annoyed with literally everything Jacket did. He finally hit the last straw when Jacket attempted to take his Fried Shrimp, and no one touches his fried shrimp. The two got into a grand battle that only ended in them both being ejected from Heaven to atone for their sins on Earth, and as punishment not only do they have to collect Heavens Coins, they have to do it together as partners. The worst possible punishment. The two are now part of Tee's gang as members. Trenchcoat wants a rematch for the battle they never finished in Heaven, but he mostly just wants to beat Jacket's face into the back of his skull. Anything Jacket does will set him off, but they can never get too far either because of a ghost battle or being shot, as seen in Trenchcoat's coat. Abilities Trivia *Trenchcoat will almost never take off his coat. His weapon is too heavy for his arm strength. *Trenchcoat has never been able to use his weapon. It's actually because he has yet to earn it, like his family had. *Because of this, he uses his feet. Trench actually taught Tee most of his moves. *He wears heels to increase his damage. He'll kick you if you call him gay. Category:Angels